1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of displaying a menu icon.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Mobile terminals may also be configured as a game device or a multimedia device. Recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which allow a user to view videos and television programs.
When a mobile terminal is configured as a multimedia device, various menu icons may be displayed on a display screen. Each menu icon may perform one of the various functions associated with the mobile terminal. However, the various menu icons often cause confusion to a user of the mobile terminal.
Thus, there exists a need to provide the user with an easier method of accessing the various menu icons.